Tame me
by hatake-emi
Summary: 'He loved that she could do that to him. Make him soft, like he wasn't such a beast, basically tame him.'  ONE SHOT.KIBA/HINATA.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.THIS IS A LEMON. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ. CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL.


A/N: Decided to write a one shot with -of course- Lemon. I haven't written a lemon in a while and probably won't be, as many of you know my story 'From hereafter...' has taken a turn in events and will not be having any Lemon scenes for quite some time. So to the fans that do enjoy my Lemons I wrote this. This is my first Kiba/Hinata fan fiction. Hopefully you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

**I find it to be quite fluffy so if you don't like any kind of fluffiness please do not read.**

* * *

><p>Kiba sat in the tree he always sat in. He was at the training grounds team 8 used frequently. He was watching the sunset. Akamaru had been down with kennel cough and not able to leave the Inuzuka home for a couple of days. But his sick companion wasn't the only thing weighing on his mind. He leaned back into the trunk of the tree, his hands clasped behind his head. He let out a deep sigh.<p>

-FLASHBACK-

"Congratualtions…Kiba-kun." Hinata said shyly as she handed him a small gift box.

"Oh? Hinata…You didn't have to." Kiba took hold of the small box. He noticed that she blushed as their hands gently swiped each other.

"Thanks, Hinata." Kiba looked at the small box.

"You worked really hard. It was the least I could do." Hinata said with a smile.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "Eh…I didn't work that hard you know. Becoming a jounin was easy for me." He said arrogantly. Hinata let out a small giggle.

Kiba opened the small box and revealed a necklace. It was a steel chain with two dog tags. "Hinata…"

"Sorry, it's not much…" Hinata said apologetically.

"No…it's perfect." He said while picking up the dog tag and reading the engraving. 'Inuzuka Kiba' was one and on the other 'Akamaru' both dog tags had fang designs on the back.

-END FLASHBACK-

He unzipped his leather jacket and reached in for the necklace. He looked at the dog tag with his name on it. A small snapping sound awoke him from his memories. He sat up on the branch and looked down. He noticed someone behind a tree down below.

"Who's there?" He said firmly.

"Just…me" Hinata walked out of the dense forest.

"Oh…Hinata, what are you doing here?" Kiba placed his hands in his lap as he looked down at her.

"I was just out on a walk; I thought you'd be here." Hinata said looking up at him. She knew he liked the outdoors. He often went out to this spot to have some time to himself. Hinata stepped back when she saw Kiba jump down. He landed on his feet, looking very calm.

"You were looking for me?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Ah…oh…no…" Hinata started to blush.

"Need me to walk you home. It's getting dark." He spoke harshly.

"Ah…sure." Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Let's go." Kiba stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kiba hated it when she did that, blush. It always sent him mixed signals. For a while now, his feelings for his team mate slowly seeped out of him. But like everyone else in the village, he knew she liked Naruto. There was no changing that. Whenever he saw her blush, faint, or stutter around the blonde his blood boiled. He couldn't help it. He didn't hate Naruto, he just didn't like Hinata liking him. He remembered at Hinata's twenty first birthday party she drunkenly confessed to Naruto in front of everyone. Though it was all slurred and Naruto didn't understand a word. She still confessed. It wasn't something she liked talking about though. She never touched alcohol after that night; she didn't want a repeat to happen.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said softly.

"Hm?" Kiba looked over at her.

"Thank you." She bowed her head politely. He looked behind her, he didn't even notice but they were already at the front gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"No problem." Kiba said nonchalantly. The gates opened and Hinata walked in. He always made sure to watch her enter the house before he left.

He began to walk home, it was darker now. He lived quite far from her, near the edge of the Nara clan forest. But he didn't mind taking her home. The little time they spent together away from missions and Shino or Kurenai he loved it. Everything about her calmed him down. He loved that she could do that to him; make him soft, like he wasn't such a beast, basically tame him. She knew how he was like, rash but caring; doing things only because he cared.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked inside her room. She took off her sweater and looked out her window, she let out a sigh.

-FLASH BACK-

"Hinata…" Naruto said while scratching his head. "Could you…help me pick out some flowers for Sakura…we have a date tomorrow night and…well…you look like you would know some good flowers…"

Hinata's blush faded away. "S-Sure…" she said nervously.

"Really Hinata? Thanks! You're the best Hinata." Naruto said happily hugging Hinata.

"Oh…" She said softly, her body got hot, her face was flushed a deep red.

"Oh…Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto said as he felt a limp Hinata in his arms. She fainted.

-END FLASHBACK-

0000000000000000000000000000

"Home." Kiba yelled out as he slipped off his shoes.

"Where were you?" Tsume called from the kitchen.

"Out." Kiba walked up the stairs.

"Hungry?" She yelled at him.

"NO." He yelled back. He entered his room and shut the door behind him. His room was clean, unlike what many people thought of him, he actually liked his things to be organized. He always kept it clean and neat, or rather just never got it messy because he would be too lazy to clean it up. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt his necklace slip onto his collarbone. He unzipped his sweater and stood up, walking to the closet and hanging it up. He walked back to his bed and looked at the pictures on his night stand, one was of him and Akamaru when he was a puppy, and the other was team eight. He never looked at Shino, Kurenai or even himself. He always narrowed his eyes on her. Her beauty showed even back then. He took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper in the corner. He walked into the hallway and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kiba took a swig of Konoha's best brew and tried to ignore Naruto talking about his date with Sakura from the night before. Shikamaru listened, even though he didn't look interested. It was already late evening; the three had just gotten back from a mission and decided to head out for dinner together.

"But who knew she'd actually agree to go out on a date with you." Shikamaru said leaning back in the booth.

"Well! She did!" Naruto said before drinking his beer.

"Fascinating." Kiba said under his breath.

"What's wrong with you? Got fleas?" Naruto said eyeing Kiba.

"Nothing and NO, I don't have fleas!" Kiba said angrily back at him.

"Okay okay…." Naruto looked into the aisle of the restaurant.

"Oi! Chouji, over here!" Naruto waved his hand.

"Oh!" Chouji walked over. "So this is where you guys were." He took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, don't worry we didn't order yet." Shikamaru said while holding his beer near his mouth, ready for another sip.

"Here you go." A waitress led a group to the booth next to the men.

"Thank you." A familiar woman's voice called out. The men all looked over at the next table, slyly, trying not to be obvious.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked. The men couldn't get a good view at the guests.

"Just water would be fine." Another familiar voice spoke.

"Okay, then. I'll be back for your orders in just a minute." The waitress left.

"Eh?" Naruto said a loud when he finally got a look at the women.

"Oh…You guys…" Ten ten said looking at the men.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Ino said looking over at them. Kiba looked over at the table. Hinata was with them. He slightly perked up in interest after seeing her. He looked at her, she was already blushing at the sight of Naruto; she didn't dare make eye contact with him.

"Oh…what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think, eating of course." Ino said to her team mate.

"Ah…right." Shikamaru looked down at his beer. "Kicking in already huh?" He said under his breath.

"Oh right…Hinata." Naruto looked over at her. She raised her head slightly to look at him. Kiba saw her blush deepen. "Thanks for helping me, she loved the flowers." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Oh…N-No…problem...N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked back down at the table.

"Ready to order?" Another waitress came to the men's table.

"Yes!" Chouji said enthusiastically.

Kiba kept his eyes on Hinata, she was blushing a furious red. Kiba's eyes shifted to Naruto, he wasn't a bad guy, but he couldn't see what Hinata could.

"And then!" Chouji continued.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled out. "Who's going to pay for all that?"

"Oh…right. I suppose that will do." Chouji said to the waitress.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." She walked away from the table. Kiba took a large swig from his beer bottle.

"Hinata, are you going to faint?" Ten ten leaned in and whispered to her.

"M-Me?...No…" Hinata shook her head.

"Naruto, really?" Ino looked over at the blonde. "I just don't see it." She said leaning back into the booth.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress set up their drinks on the table.

"Thank you." The women said in unison.

"We're ready to order now as well." Ten ten said handing the waitress the menus.

Ten Tens voice faded into the background as Hinata looked over shyly in Naruto's direction. A small smile grew on her face.

"And…Hinata anything you want?" Ten ten said looking at her friend.

"Hinata." Ino called out.

"Eh?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

"Anything else you want?" Ten ten asked.

"Oh…no, that should be fine." Hinata said to the waitress.

Kiba placed his empty beer bottle on the table.

"Done already? Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, just thirsty." Kiba said tapping the side of the bottle with his fingers.

"Don't worry, I ordered more." Chouji added. Naruto leaned back into the booth. "Man, she really is great though."

"Didn't you finish your story earlier?" Kiba said annoyed.

"I could go on about her forever." Naruto said confidently while putting his hands behind his head.

0000000000000000000000000000

"She said it wasn't a date!" Naruto said furiously as the sun set behind him.

Kiba again tried to ignore what Naruto was saying. The two were walking into the village after a mission together.

"How could she say it wasn't a date? I picked her up, gave her flowers, bought dinner. That's a date!" Naruto said angrily.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Kiba said annoyed.

"No…she said she had feelings for me." Naruto said quickly.

"Did she say what kind of feelings?" Kiba asked looking around the village.

"Feelings are feelings! Aren't they?" Naruto looked at Kiba.

Kiba sighed. "I need a drink…" He said sarcastically.

"Me too! Let's go!" Naruto dragged the Inuzuka to the nearest drinking establishment.

"Oi! I was just kidding!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto slammed down a half empty beer bottle onto the table. "I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe she just wanted to test the waters with you." Kiba said annoyed.

"You think?" Naruto said sadly. "Ahh…I don't know…"

"You are both chasing after the same thing you know…" Kiba said before taking a swig of his beer.

"The same thing?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke." Kiba said placing his bottle on the table.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked down.

"I'm sure she's still hung up on him." Kiba said nonchalantly.

"Right…" Naruto said solemnly. "Another beer!" He said to the barkeep.

Kiba watched as Naruto downed the rest of his beer.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kiba asked a drunken Naruto outside the bar.

"Don't…worry, I'm fine!" Naruto walked away.

"You sure?" Kiba called out again. Naruto swung his arm at Kiba and left. Kiba walked home, not looking back at Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked down the street, she had just sent her mission report in to the Hokage. She saw a shadow figure walking towards her. She cautiously walked closer, as she needed to pass the stranger in order to get home.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked as he walked underneath a street lamp. He mumbled and fell to his knees.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She walked to his side and helped him up.

"Eh? Hinata? Is that you?" His breath reeked of alcohol as he spoke closely to her face.

"Y-Yes…A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No! I'm not alright!" He said angrily.

"O-Okay…slowly…y-you need to get home…" She said kindly. She guided him to his apartment where he fumbled his way into opening the door. Hinata walked into his apartment, making sure he would make it to his bed.

"Here…" She said placing him on the edge of the mattress.

"Hinata…" Naruto said nicely to her. "You…like me?" He slurred.

"Eh?" She said aloud as he slipped off her shoulder and flat onto his back on the mattress. She heard snoring and looked down at him. A napkin was peeking out of his sweater pocket, she was intrigued. She slowly took out the napkin, unfolded it, and read.

'_SHE loves you, everyone knows it. It's sad how oblivious you are. She waits for you and you walk on by, not noticing her. __You love Sakura, sure. But you shouldn't chase something that's not worth chasing. It's not a love triangle you're in, it's a love line. You look at Sakura from behind, while she looks at Sasuke from behind. He won't ever turn back and notice her; she won't ever turn back and notice you. You could turn around and face the one who's always watched you from a far. You're looking for love in the wrong places. Take a chance and look back. Look back, Naruto. Because I just can't watch Hinata hurt anymore.'_

_-KIBA_

Hinata's tears began to well in her eyes. The napkin crumpled in her hands and she shoved it into her pocket. She looked down at Naruto and wondered if he had read, it.

'_You…like me?'_ His words confirmed her thoughts, he did read it. She quickly ran out of Naruto's apartment, the door slamming behind her.

-FLASH BACKS-

'_Okay…I'll tell him…I'm twenty one, I'm a big girl…I can do it…' _Hinata slammed down a shot and looked at Kiba who was across from her. She felt her throat warm up and shoulders tense.

'_Kiba…'_ Naruto walked in between her and Kiba and ordered another drink for himself. Hinata leaned forward and stood up. "I like you…I really do…and I…like you…a lot…."

"EH? What did you say Hinata?" Naruto asked puzzled.

'_Hm…you're not Kiba…'_ Hinata thought to herself while in her drunken state.

/

'_What is he doing alone?'_ she thought as she watched him. He was up in his usual tree clutching the necklace she had gotten him. _'Oh…that's…'_ She stepped forwards, snapping a small branch.

"Who's there?" Kiba called out.

'_Oh no, what do I tell him?' _Hinata nervously asked herself.

/

'He's so quiet tonight…should I just tell him?' Hinata looked over at Kiba while he walked her home. She flinched as if she were going to say something. She looked up and noticed they neared the Hyuga estate.

"Kiba-kun…" She took a deep breath before she was going to confess. He looked up at her and her heart melted.

"Thank you." She said quickly bowing her head politely. _'Stupid…stupid…stupid…' _she thought to herself.

/

"Here you go." The waitress said, leading the three girl friends to a table. Hinata looked over at the table beside them. _'Kiba-kun…'_ Her face burned hot and red as she sat down. She didn't dare look up at him, he looked so handsome today.

"Oh right…Hinata." Naruto looked over at her. Hinata raised her head slightly to look at him; she looked beyond him at Kiba for a moment-her blush deepened-before diverting her eyes back to Naruto.

"Thanks for helping me, she loved the flowers." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Oh…N-No…problem...N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata's eyes met with Kiba's for a split second. She looked down at the table immediately, diverting her eyes away from his.

-END FLASHBACKS-

Hinata ran breathlessly and ended up at the Inuzuka home. She knocked on the door, it was late but she needed to see him.

"Oh…Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hana asked after opening the door.

"I-Is Kiba-kun home?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Kiba? No, he's probably out still. Why?" Hana said kindly.

"Oh…that's okay thank you." Hinata walked away quickly.

"Strange girl." Hana said under her breath before closing the door.

Hinata ran to the training grounds. _'I'm sure he's there.'_ She ran into the clearing and looked up in the trees.

"Kiba-kun." She said aloud when she saw him in his usual spot.

"Eh?" He looked down at her, he didn't even sense her; he was so lost in his thoughts. His buzz had long worn off after staying out in the brisk night air. "Hinata?" He jumped down from the tree.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "Oh…" She hugged him tightly, her hands clasped behind his back. She breathed heavily into his shoulder.

"Hinata…" He didn't know what to do or say, he was stuck.

"Kiba-kun…" She whispered his name. "I…I…" He gently pushed her shoulders away, revealing her face.

"You what?" He asked curiously.

"Like you." She said quickly.

"S-Say that again…" He wasn't quite sure he heard her right.

"I…like…" She hesitated. "I love you."

Kiba blinked a few times before it settled into him. "You…do?"

Hinata nodded shyly and looked at him in the eyes. She reached into her pocket and took out the napkin he wrote for Naruto.

"Where'd you…"

"It doesn't matter…" Hinata said boldly.

"I…love you." She said it again; it melted his insides just as much as the first time.

"Hinata..." He looked at her in the eyes lovingly.

"Mhm." She let out as his lips locked onto hers. He hummed in satisfaction, he had wanted to do this to her for the longest time. He felt her kiss back, with just as much vigor. She pulled away for a breath.

"Kiba-kun…I…"

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly, he felt bad for forcing it on her.

"Don't be." She said softly. She held the side of his face and went on her toes, kissing him again, slowly and gently. He leaned into her, her feet flat on the ground, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him tightly. She felt his tongue coax her mouth open, she opened her mouth, letting him inside to do as he pleased. Her tongue clumsily fondled back, she knew he was experienced but it didn't change her feelings for him. Kiba took a deep breath into his nose. He could smell her, she was ready, and she wanted him. Her scent only made him more aroused; he wanted to take her then and there, right on the training grounds. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I want you…" He spoke softly.

"Want me?" she asked naively.

"I need you, right now." He said breathily. He watched her chest rise and fall.

"I…" She hesitated.

"I'll be gentle." he kissed her neck, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

"Here?" She asked while looking around.

"Right here." He said while unzipping her sweater. Her head tilted back, he felt so good. He slipped her sweater off of her shoulders; he gently kissed her shoulder and neck constantly.

"By the tree…" She said softly. He smiled against her skin and took her hand, leading her to the base of the large tree he always sat on. He kissed her on the lips before pulling away to look at her. He looked into her eyes as he continued to unzip her sweater. Her ample bosom was revealed as her he slipped the sweater off her arms completely. She watched his eyes scan her curves. He began to drool, he had only seen her curves once and only by accident while they were on a mission when they were genin, then she was not as well developed. She had become a woman now, and a beautiful one at that. He stepped back again, placing her sweater on the ground behind him. She watched as he unzipped his leather jacket, he placed it behind him as well. He looked at her, gesturing her to take off her shirt. Her fingers slipped into the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it upwards, Kiba did the same with his mesh t-shirt and threw it on the ground at his side. He looked at Hinata's silky skin in the moonlight, it reflected her curves perfectly. She slipped her shirt off her head and looked at him, she threw her shirt aside. She breathed heavily; she was burning up at the sight of his tan skin. His rigid abs and muscular arms were something she had always secretly admired. She always tried not to stare when he changed his shirts while they were on missions. But she always caught a slight glimpse of his tone and muscular body. She looked in his eyes when she heard an unbuckling noise, he was undoing his pants. She swallowed nervously and pulled down her own. She stepped out of her pants and walked towards him boldly, wanting to touch him. He stepped out of his pants, surprised that she was approaching him first. Her fingers landed on his chest and moved down to his abdomen. He looked down at her breasts, plump and untouched by anyone else. He held onto her waist, feeling her tender bare skin for the first time. His breath became heavy, he promised her he'd take be gentle, he hated himself; it was so hard to resist jumping on her. He held her close to him, their stomach's touching. She felt the bulged in his pants rub against her, she shivered in anticipation.

"Kiba-kun…" He silenced her with his kiss. Her hand lay flat on his chest, his body rocked slowly into her, she felt herself getting hotter. She felt his hands move up her back; his fingers went around her bra clasp. She heard a snap and felt her bra loosen. He undid it, and with such ease. Her bra straps fell down her shoulders she moved her hands away from his chest and let her bra fall to the ground in between them. He held her around the waist, pulling her bare chest in his. He let a small moan into her mouth; her breasts were so soft and firm. He pulled away and looked at her, her eyelids were heavy, and he could smell her she was even more ready. He leaned in again and kissed her neck, giving her a slight nibble with his fang.

"Ah…" She let out in delight. He suckled the crook of her neck hungrily, marking her. He moved down to her breast, kissing gently. Her hands on his shoulders, she unknowingly pushed him down further. He resisted and stayed at her breast, licking and teasing her sensitive nipple. Her nails dug into his shoulders at the sensation. He moved onto the other breast and did the same, her hands moved up his neck and into his hair, gently tugging. He knelt on his knees and held her behind as he kissed her stomach. She trembled; she never thought a gentle kiss on her stomach could make her feel so good. He bit the elastic at the top of her white panties. Pulling away and letting it give a slight snap back onto her skin. Her hands tightened in his hair. She felt his hands run down her sides and his fingers enter the elastic of her panties. A gentle tug released more of her scent, making him even hungrier for her. He pulled them down, revealing her womanhood to him. He let her panties fell to the ground.

"Sit down." He instructed. His voice was deep, hoarse, and hungry.

She instead laid down, her head against a large protruding root of the tree. Kiba didn't mind, the position was better for him. He sat in between her legs; her knees were raised to the night sky. He looked down at her; her eyes were closed; not knowing what was going to happen next. She felt him part her legs wider, it was an uncomfortable position she had never been in before. Her hands dug into the grass around her as she felt his tongue run up her slit.

"Oh…" she let out with a breath. He smiled arrogantly at her reaction and continued. He continued to lick her slit; it was wet and ready for him. He finally got a good taste of her, she was sweet. He couldn't get enough. His fingers spread her nether lips apart revealing all of her to him. The tip of his tongue circled her clit. Earning him a loud squeal from her, her back arched. He ran his tongue downward to her entrance, he slipped his tongue inside, wanted more of her.

"Ah...ahh…" She trembled. He legs began to close, his hands laid flat on her inner thighs, pushing them gently back open. Hinata relaxed and let her legs open wider. Her chin rose to the night sky, she mewed as she looked up at the stars above her. The flat of Kiba's tongue ran up her slit, he circled her clit and gently kissed it before kissing her stomach. Hinata was in pure bliss, she had never felt so good. She rasied her head and looked down her body. His eyes were looking straight into hers as he kissed up her stomach. She watched as he raised his head, his lips off her soft skin.

"Ready?" He said huskily. Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded her head; he gave her a smirk and stood up in front of her. She watched in amazement as his underwear fell to his feet. Her mouth was agape, open in awe at the sight of his manhood. She had never seen one before; she blush a furious red at his size. He noticed that she swallowed a lump of spit that accumulated in her mouth. He licked his lips and knelt down in between her legs, his hands at her sides. She closed her eyes nervously.

"Lift your head." He said gently. Hinata opened her eyes; he had his leather jacket in his hands. She obliged and lifted her head. He leaned in and hovered over her as he placed his jacket underneath her head, he didn't want her head to bang against the protruding root it was on.

"Better?" He said looking down at her glistening body, she had started to perspire.

"Y-Yes…" She said breathily. Her eyes closed when she saw him lean into her, her lips were covered by his. He gently kissed her, no tongue. He gave her multiple sweet pecks and a gentle lick on her top lip coaxing her to open her mouth. She kissed him back, her hands at her sides; she didn't know what to do with them. Her tongue clashed with his and soon met with his rhythm, gently moving within his mouth. She could feel his hardened self graze her wetness ever so slightly. Her eyes clenched shut at the feeling. Kiba pulled away from their kiss he rested his forehead on hers; she felt the underside of his stiff member rub against her pelvic area.

"I'll be gentle." He reassured her. She let out a small mew in agreement.

"I've wanted you for so long…" He said into her ear as he gently kissed her cheek. Her breathing was loud and heavy. She felt his hand escape her side; he took hold of his shaft and positioned himself at her opening. He looked down at himself, making sure he'd go slowly and not too deep too quickly. He saw her stomach tense and flex.

"Relax." He said breathily. There he was, about to make love to his team mate, about to take her virginity, he shook in anticipation. Hinata took a breath out and relaxed her body, she closed her eyes, they clenched tighter when she felt him tear into her.

"Ah…" She let out a painful cry. He had only put his tip in her; she was tight and untouched for sure. A part of him felt bad for hurting her, he leaned in and muffled her painful cry with his lips. She couldn't kiss back; she was frozen as he continued to penetrate her.

"Mhm!" She let out into his mouth, he pulled back.

"Are you okay?" He said worriedly, his lips were barely apart from hers.

"K-Keep…going." She couldn't turn back now, plus she did want him to be her first, or more likely her only. She felt Kiba's heavy breath on her as he rested in her. He let out a deep moan, she was beyond tight, she had him in a vice like grip; it was almost painful for him as well. She felt her pc muscles react to his moan.

"Ugh…Hinata…" He said breathily above her. "Relax…" He said it softly but she knew it was a demand. She forced herself to relax. Kiba felt the walls around him loosen.

"Tell me when…" He said looking into her eyes, it was hard for him to control himself; but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I-I'm…ready…" She said closing her eyes again.

"Open your eyes; I want you to look at me." He said softly. Hinata opened her eyes; they quickly shut when she felt him start to move.

"Ah…" her mouth was wide open but she only let out a small squeak.

"Just a little more." He said sweetly. Her eyes opened, she looked up at him, his head was slightly turned to the side; he was trying hard not to lose himself.

"Ah!" She let out another painful cry, he felt her open more.

"Sorry…" he said under his heavy breath.

"Ah…No…d-don't be…" She said breathily.

He continued to slowly move in and out of her. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to concentrate again; he was losing himself in her.

"Mhmm…" He looked down at her as she let out a moan. He was doing something right, she was looking up at the stars, chin raised to the sky, mouth slightly open. He picked up the pace, he could feel himself getting slicker within her. He moved in and out with more ease.

"Kiba…" she said his name without the honorifics for the first time. He looked down at her and leaned in, kissing her shoulder, he moved down and suckled her right breast.

"Oh…Kiba…" She said breathily, she began to shake uncontrollably. "Ah!" her stomach flexed, she tightened around him. Her arms instinctively went around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She was sensitive.

"Kiss me…" She said softly, he was surprised at her sudden demand, he leaned in and kissed her; she let out a long moan into his mouth. She bucked herself against him; she had just experienced her first orgasm. He held himself in her, not spilling a drop of his seed. He gave her the satisfied feeling she wanted. Her arms loosened around his neck, he separated from her kiss and let out a moan as her walls released around him. He slowed his pace and continued moving, Hinata laid back riding out her climactic experience. He pulled out abruptly to Hinata's surprise. She raised her head and looked down her body at him. He was about to explode, he loved Hinata but he didn't want to risk the chance of impregnating her. The Inuzuka were extremely fertile. She raised herself, her forearms supporting her weight off the ground. She watched in intrigue as he stroked himself, his eyes were closed, head down concentrating. He suddenly felt a soft hand over his own; he looked up and saw Hinata looking at his member. She began to experimentally stroke it for him, he let go and leaned back, his hands holding his weight up behind him. Her hands were soft, her stroking gentle. She tightened her grip and watched as he tensed up.

"AH….Hinata…" He said smoothly.

"Oh…" She said surprised when his seed spurted out and onto her chest, she hesitated to continue.

"Keep going." He said with a strained voice. She continued pumping him empty; she felt his warm seed spurt on to her chest dripping to her stomach and thighs. Kiba let out a loud moan almost a growl of satisfaction. She felt him soften in her hands, he bucked slightly before she pulled away and let go of his softened member. He looked at her with a satisfied grin. She looked down at the stickiness on her skin.


End file.
